


The House Of Snow And Cinders

by Wanda_Zatara



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney - All Media Types, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Burns, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Regeneration, Self-Harm, Threats of Violence, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Zatara/pseuds/Wanda_Zatara
Summary: Once upon a time Ash and Winter were childhood friends, bonding over their wicked stepfamilies and discovering their magic powers together. Ash is abused physically almost daily, Winter lives the life of a prince but craves an emotional connection with his step mother the queen. When Lady Tremaine and Queen Grimhilde plot to get rid of the prince to solidify their power and influence will it drive the two childhood friends apart? Or bring them closer together in ways they never expected.





	The House Of Snow And Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts graphic domestic violence and emotional/psychological abuse. There is slight self harm that is healed instantly, and there may or may not be smut and male on male sex scenes further along. Please be careful if you are triggered by any of the above or are too young for such material.

_**The House Of Snow And Cinders** _

 

_ Chapter One: Steps and Stairs _

    Today was the day, Winter could hardly keep his excitement to himself, He wanted to scream all the way to the castle. After nineteen years Winter finally realized his magic. He wanted to laugh and cry it had been so obvious this whole time and made complete sense. He could barely keep himself from sprinting all the way to the manor. Kicking up dust from the village path would most certainly tip off Grimhilde what he’d been up to instead of his chores. He passed many shops that on any other day he loved to stare at, all the colors of silks and cloth, all the delicious smells of the bakeries, Shouting and merriment from families and vendors. Winter loved the activity of people and all the excitement to be experienced.

    Winter hurried slightly down the path that passed fields and lead into the beginning of the forest. Tall trees branched over the path keeping the warm sun off his neck and the parts of his back that could be seen through the rags. He smiled the whole way almost brimming over with excitement. His pace slowed as the manor emerged from the treetops. A large and spacious building that used to circulate with life and fun but was now an empty husk. Many said that now the manor was more beautiful and shone with splendor due to add gold and finery but Winter had always hated the finery.

    As he Approached he slowed his step, he peered at the windows to make sure the lady of the house was not peering through them. He did not want to be caught by her on this perfect day before he could speak to his best friend. He snuck quietly around the back of the manor, passed the animal pens and peered into the kitchen. He quietly closed the door behind him even though he knew the mistress would  _ never _ come down here herself. Winter glanced around and looked at the fireplace, there was a sack of flour by the fireplace but no one in sight.

    A noise sounded above and Winter instinctively ducked down and glanced at the door that lead into the kitchen from the house. Winter backed into a corner very slowly and strained to hear any more sounds and the ever empty house. His breathing slowed until suddenly something covered his mouth and arms. WInter gasped and was about to scream into the unknown object when he heard a whisper in his ear.

    “Looks like I’ve caught Jack Frost early.” Winter sagged with relief as he recognized the voice of his dearest friend. He was released from the firm grip accompanied by uncontrollable laughter and whirled to face the sandy haired menace.

    “You scared me Ash! I thought you were Lady Tremaine” Ash snorted even harder at that clapping his calloused hands together then wiping tears from his soot covered face.

    “You jumped so hard, I can’t believe you thought she’d be down here.” Ash chuckled some more at Winter’s scare before they embraced tenderly.

    “Good to see you frosty.” Winter smacked his shoulder.

    “You know I hate that.” Winter said with absolutely zero venom.

    “What brings Winter so early. Summer isn’t even over” Ash said tutting. Winter rolled his eyes. And excitedly grabbed his friend shoulders.

    “I’ve discovered my magic” he whispered conspiratorially. Ash’s eyes bugged out of his head and he wrapped his larger arms around Winter’s smaller frame and spun him around.

    “Winter! That’s amazing! Show me, what is it!” He said excitedly. Winter looked around and found a knife on one of the many cluttered countertops. He picked it up and faced Ash who looked puzzled but still smiled. Without warning Winter plunged the blade into his thigh.

    “Winter!” Ash shouted and ran forward.

    “Are you insane! Oh gods above we have to get you to the medic!” He yelled as he knealt down to examine the wound and that was when Winter began cackling. He yanked the blade from his thigh and Ash immediately raised his arms to stop the blood but stopped when he realized there wasn’t any. He stared in amazement as Winter’s porcelain skin knit itself back together. Ash glanced up at Winter’s smug face in amazement.

    “Wow, you totally did that as revenge didn’t you.” He accused making them snicker together.

    “Maybe don’t disguise yourself and scare me.” Winter retorted as Ash got to his feet. 

    “So you can heal yourself, no wonder you don’t have any scars or never get sick. You’re so lucky.” Ash said staring down at his friend in wonder. Winter blushed and looked away from his friends blue eyes framed with pale freckles. 

    “I think Illusions are a far better magic.” Winter said raising his dark brown eyes but Ash shook his head.

    “Today’s about you. You’ve been waiting your whole life to get your magic. We need to celebrate!” He said suddenly and whisked away to the pantry doors, he came back a moment later with some pastries.

    “Ash no Lady trem-”

    “Hush Winter, she’ll never know and I know for a fact Grimhilde won’t celebrate your magic.” Ash said disdainfully. 

    “I don’t think I’ll even tell her.” Winter said quietly. Ash stepped closer and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. 

    “No more dark thoughts, you’re basically invulnerable. Nothing can hurt you now.” Ash said with a smile. The two smiled and then greedily shared the sweets with one another. Ash felt so happy as they laughed and joked. 

    “So how did you find out you healed naturally?” Ash said between a mouthful. Winter took a second to swallow before answering.

    “Well I was walking up the staircase at the castle. I was carrying a rather large bucket of water to clean the balcony. Nothing I hadn’t done a hundred times, but for some reason I misstepped and fell down the stairs. I fell all the way to the bottom and knew I’d broken at least three bones. I could see my leg twisted and felt fire in my arm and ribs. I gasped in pain but felt it begin to mend itself right away. I stared at my leg and watched it straighten itself right before my eyes.” Winter finished. Ash whistled at the end.

    “That’s insane. I wish I could hurl myself down stairs and walk away unscathed.” Ash said with a wistful grin. 

    Then they got the grand idea to test Winter’s new magic. Ash gathered medical supplies in case something didn’t heal itself and they reasoned they’d better not wound anything to serious at the start. Winter tested the fire with his hand, tested the sharpness of knives, then they got riskier and riskier. The thrill of danger and excitement of discovery caused them to throw caution to the wind. They made some important discoveries. Winter didn’t scar, bones could be broken at any angle and reheal without any problem, and Winter could only heal from a stab wound once the object was removed. They then tried to see if Winter would regrow limbs. They started small by cutting the tip off his pinky finger. When it grew back they moved to a hand and were mezmerised to watch bone and and sinew grew from nothing. Winter stared at the new hand that felt the same as it always did.

    “I can’t believe we’ve spent all day butchering me look some murderers or animals.”Winter said laughing. Ash shrugged.

    “We needed to be sure that you really were invulnerable. I know it’s gruesome but better to know than be unprepared or uncertain. As far as we can tell you can’t die. Plus we didn’t actually kill you at any point. Nothing we did would have killed a person who couldn’t heal.”Ash said, he knew Winter was a little disturbed by the nature of their activities today so he tried his best to calm down. Only relaxing when Winter smiled and accepted the rationalization.

    “Well I’d best be going, can’t stay missing for long.” Winter said glumly. Ash walked him to the kitchen door and they embraced a final time.

    “I’ll see you around snow prince.” Ash said with a wink. Winter rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he left. Both of them clinging to the memory of happiness that had been so brief and sweet. A secret afternoon that would be added to the many they’d shared in the past.

    It was supper time at the Tremaine manor and Ash was busy serving the ladies of the house. 

    “HURRY UP CINDERS!” Shrieked Anna.

    “Honestly any slower and we’ll have a cold dinner. Then I’ll just have to cook you in my dinner’s place.” Said Diane as she played with a candle and eyed him threateningly. Ash did not show his fear. His stepsister had strong fire magic and had burned him before. Scars on his back ached from the memories. Anna on the other hand had very weak and common magic, she could very slightly manipulate plants. It was unfortunate though because she has a serious allergy to flowers.

    “Girls, please.” Said Lady Tremaine silencing the daughters with her steely voice.

    “We must save our energy for something important.” She said utterly dismissively as she stroked the gray cat Lucifer. Lucifer was her familiar and made her magic exponentially more powerful just by being bound to her. Tremaine was a very powerful alchemist. She could transform lead to gold, leather to silk, water to wine. She had wealth and influence to spare. Ash thought her biggest trick was changing him from a loved son into a hated slave. Tremaine was employed by the Queen and made appearances in the Queen’s court.

    “Cinder boy, I noticed that our breakfast was a minute late today, that’ll be ten lashings.” She said almost bored as she read a letter from some noblewoman or other.

    “Mother that’s not fair  _ I _ want to punish him” Diane said toying with the flames in her hand. Lady Tremaine set down her letter.

    “Very well Diane.” She said as she picked up her tea and motioned for her daughter to continue. Diane grinned and ten tendrils of fire snaked through the air and seared through Ash’s back. Ash grit his teeth. He could bear it, He’d done it before. She frowned when he didn’t cry out and went back to playing with the candle. There was a fraying sound and Ash’s shirt split down the back. Previous wholes yawning at the flames while bits of it remained burned to his back. Ash deflated ever so slightly. That was enough to cause Anna and Diane to start laughing. Tremaine rolled her eyes.

    “Honestly Ash, get yourself properly dressed. I will not have indecency in this house. If you’r e going to dress like your name we’ll simply have to throw you out.” Ash bowed despite the firey pain it sent through his flesh. He walked into the seller. Very silently he let the tears fall. He didn’t have any other clothes and winced as he peeled the fabric from his skin. He looked around hopelessly. Suddenly there was another rap at the kitchen door. Terrified one of his horrid family had followed him and would catch him crying sent him jumping to his feet. He hurriedly wiped his tears looking around frantically but saw Winter dressed in a traveling cloak creeping through the backdoor. He sighed.

    “What are you doing here Winter?” He said sullenly turning his back away from Winter so he couldn’t see the burns.

    “Well, you’re my best friend, it’s my mother’s bedtime I missed you terribly, and I wanted to thank you some more for helping and celebrating with me today.” WInter said quietly and took out a basket, inside were what looked like hand knit clothes, some more sweets, and one more thing that made Ash smile. It was three books, one’s that had obviously been worn and ordered out of the royal library.

    “I know how you love reading by your fireplace.”Winter said smiling and then as his eyes adjusted he took in the scene before him.

    “Why do you not have a shirt? Are those streaks down your face?” Winter stepped forward and gently touched Ash’s face. Ash sighed ever so slightly at Winter’s touch. Winter scowled and turned Ash around abruptly seeing the new burns that were blistering and angry red. Ash heard some rumbling around and turned to see Winter grabbing washcloths and a bucket.

    “Winter don’t” Winter snorted at him and they both knew Winter would not be stopping.

    “Winter please, I don’t need anything, you don’t have to waste energy on me.” Winter through something he’d been holding to the ground and strode back to Ash.

    “Never ever say that about yourself again. You are not a waste. I will never be inconvenienced helping you. I know it’s hard for you to accept because your step family is a nightmare and she’s trying so hard to bring you down.” Winter spat and then gently wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck.

    “I am going to help you now. Sit down I need so clean your wounds then I have half a mind to drown that demoness.” Winter said and continued muttering to himself as he picked up more things to help.

    “Don’t you have any herbs in here? For the love of all things green, your step family is so unbelievable. I’ll be right back with some plants to help with the pain and eventual itching. Don’t go back up there.” Winter set down the washcloths and with a flurry was out the door with the bucket. Ash smiled faintly. Winter always got so upset, Ash just felt numb. He knew it would never change. He couldn’t do anything about it and they would either work him to death or kick him out and he’d die of starvation. He snorted at the thought of Winter finding him homeless and storming Tremaine manor. Ash didn’t have to wait long as Winter stormed through the back door once more, it seemed his walk made him angrier.

    “I found some stupid plants and filled the water, so relax this may sting a bit.” Winter said as he practically dumped a washcloth in water and approached with plants gripped tightly.

    “What would I do without you?” Ash asked smirking, Winter tsked.

    “For starters you’d have no flipping plants in your house.” Ash snickered.

    “No one can hear you, you can use real curse words.” Winter eyed him.

    “I’m not a peasant, I use proper tongue.” Ash laughed silently his shoulders shaking as he kept the sound down.

    “Do you use that proper tongue for anything else.” Ash said waggling his eyebrows and Winter just rolled his.

    “I didn’t know serious injury brought out your lewdness, have you been keeping secrets from me?” Winter asked as he continued dressing Ash’s wounds. Ash tilted his head as if considering.

    “Yes.” He said definitively. Winter paused his working.

    “How dare you, does bestfriend mean nothing.” Winter said dramatically putting the back of his hand against his head and feigning fainting. Ash turned and looked at his best friend laying by the fireplace fake crying. He was so beautiful, his shaggy black hair, bright red lips, almond eyes as dark as his hair. Ash looked away and closed his eyes. He couldn’t lose Winter, Winter kept him sane. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Winter was close again.

    “None of your brooding.” Winter repositioned himself behind Ash to continue dressing the burned flesh. His fingers dancing across his skin. He relaxed against the soft touches.

    “How did the day with your step mother go?” He asked ready for a distraction. Winter paused but kept working.

    “She spent most of the day hiding away in the tower. When I saw her she gave me more tasks. Tomorrow I’m to scrub the courtyard. She didn’t notice that I’d left.” Winter said with a shrug. Ash knew that being ignored by his stepmother hurt him very much, he also knew Winter did not like complaining about it because of Ash’s homelife being much worse. Winter was technically a prince and was allowed to leave, He ate nice meals, he could talk with the other servants and guard, wear nice clothes. Ash turned and grabbed his friends hand. His sandy blonde hair falling over one eye.

    “Winter, she’ll love you one day, she has too.” Winter smiled. Then gestured and ash turned back around. Winter soon finished, he then grabbed his cloak laid it down by the fireplace and started a fire. Winter pretended not to notice Ash’s flinch when he struck a match. 

    “I’m no doctor but you probably need to sleep on your stomach.” Ash nodded mutely. Ash laid down and gasped when Winter laid down beside him.

    “What, you think your spending the night alone after that?” Winter said incredulously. And stroked his friends hair.

    “Sleep, tomorrow will be better.” Ash felt tears prickle his eyes and felt so tired that he nodded and laid his head down to rest. Winter stared at Ash, his heart heavy with the pain his friend had to endure. Ash was so beautiful, and the thought of someone harming him made Winter crazy. They both fell asleep uneasily but comforted by each other’s presence. During the night their hands became entwined.


End file.
